


Ultimate Commitment

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Dance, Foreplay, Gay policemen, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, Weddings, wow look at the variety of tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: "...but once you find someone who makes every single day of your life better…Who makes every single day worth living…by God, you have to hold on to that person.”





	1. Proposal and Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a Life on Mars wedding fic! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This has been a month's work of every day writing and revising and editing and adding and revising again! I hope it brings you so many feels. This is meant to be a feel-good kind of fic. Also, it's rated explicit mostly because of the wedding night (naturally, ha!).
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CANON LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS!!

It was a Sunday afternoon and Gene and Sam were having a tea party with their three year-old daughter Ruthie, her stuffed Bobby lion named Bertram, a Raggedy Ann doll, and a stuffed orange kitten named Tabs.

Their tea-time conversations usually consisted of Ruthie talking to her toys and telling them about her favorite things when they asked her. Gene had once noted that once Ruthie learned how to talk, she didn’t stop. “That girl’s got an opinion about everything,” Gene said.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Sam had replied.

Today, however, she was unusually quiet and merely poured tea and just watched them with a knowing grin, as if she knew a secret.

“Not up for a chat today, love?” Sam asked her.

She bit her lip as she continued to smile and shook her head. Her eyes suddenly cut to Gene and she said, “Papa, go.”

Sam was confused. “You want Papa to leave?”

“No!” she laughed. “Papa, go!”

Gene smirked and cleared his throat. “Sam...there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

He quickly glanced at Ruthie before replying. “Oh, I see. Is it about work? Because that’s not allowed at tea-time.”

“It’s not work,” Gene assured him.

Sam nodded. “Alright then. What’s up?”

“Papa’s getting married!” Ruthie announced.

Sam’s eyebrows raised as he giggled. “Oh really?” he asked.

Gene covered his eyes and sighed. “You silly mouse.”

“Who’s the lucky one then?” Sam asked. His heart raced in anticipation, even though he had a pretty good idea of the answer.

Gene put down his pink plastic tea cup and reached into the toy chest behind him. He pulled out a small black box.

Sam’s smile grew bigger.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Gene said.

“It’s working, “ Sam said, his voice slightly shaking.

“Sam…we’ve been together for a while now and, well...well, I…” He paused and took a deep breath. “How can I put this? I…” He cleared his throat again.

“Gene Hunt at a loss for words?” Sam teased, mostly for himself in order to slow the beating of his heart. “I should mark this on a calendar.”

“Bloody hell, Tyler, let’s get married,” Gene said, opening the box.

“Um, with what?” Sam asked, confused.

Gene looked in the box to find that it was empty.

He looked back at Sam with wide eyes. They turned to their daughter, who was giggling again. “Ruthie?” Gene asked her. “Where are they?”

“What?” she said.

“The rings, baby. The ones that were in this box, remember?”

She stood and went over to him. “I hid them!” she whispered in his ear, as if Sam still didn’t know their secret plan.

“You hid the rings?”

“You told me to!”

“No, I said we were hiding the box,” Gene said.

“Ohhhh!”

Sam tried not to laugh.

“Where are they, baby?” Gene asked again.

She leaned against his shoulder. “I gave them away.”

Gene’s face went pale. “You--? To whom?”

“Marjory thought they were pretty,” she explained.

“ _Who_ is Marjory?”

“She’s my friend,” Ruthie said.

“From school? When did you--?”

“Gene,” Sam said with a smirk, “Marjory is her dolly.” He pointed beside him to the Raggedy Ann that was sitting beside him. “Ruthie, give Papa the rings before he ages twenty years.”

Ruthie reached over to her doll and dug into the front pocket of its apron, pulling out the rings.

Color returned to Gene’s cheeks. “Oh, thank you, baby.”

“Did I do good hiding them?” she asked.

He laughed. “Yes! Job well done.”

Gene held them in his palm and held it out for Sam. “Oh my God, Gene,” he whispered.

They were matching gold bands, both with two small diamonds encrusted at the top. “The diamonds are…well, one for me and one for Ruthie,” Gene bashfully told him. “And of course…for mine…you know…you and Ruthie.”

Sam leaned over Ruthie’s little yellow table and kissed him.

“That a yes?” Gene muttered, smiling.

“What do you think, you clown?” Sam replied before kissing him once more.

“Are you married now?” Ruthie asked.

Gene laughed. “No, love. Not yet.” He watched her as she went to Sam and hugged him.

Sam pulled her into his lap. “Would you like to carry the rings when we do get married?”

Ruthie’s gasped. “Really?” she asked. “Do I get a ring, too?”

“Hmm, no, baby girl,” Sam said, “no ring for you. But how about a tiara?”

“What’s that?” she asked, picking up Sam’s little tea cup.

“It’s a like a crown,” Sam told her, taking his cup. He pretended to sip tea from it. “It’s what little princesses wear.”

 

**Monday**

  
“Carling! Skelton! Cartwright! Get in here!”

Gene’s bellowing from his office door was met with confused and anxious looks from the three of them, and when they entered, the door shut firmly behind them and Sam was leaning against Gene’s desk, his arms crossed as he frowned at them.

The three lined up in front of him as Gene joined Sam at his side. “Well,” Gene began, placing his fists on his hips. “What have you got to say?”

They exchanged more confused glances until Sam blurted, “Well?”

Annie spoke up first. “What have we got to say about what, sir?”

Sam and Gene looked at one another and Sam couldn’t hold back his smile any longer. He straightened up and said, “To coming to our wedding.”

“Your...what?” Chris said.

“We’re getting married, Christopher,” Gene told him.

“I really don’t fancy you like that, Guv.”

“Not me and you, you twat! Me and Sam!”

Chris’s embarrassment was overshadowed by the sound of Annie squealing with excitement, and she didn’t care how much of a fool or the least bit professional she looked when she bombarded Sam with a big hug. She would hug Gene later; she knew better.

“Are you takin’ his name then?” Ray teased.

“No,” Sam said.

“You are,” Gene corrected.

“No, I’m not. We’ve discussed this.”

“Why not? Hunt’s a good name!”

“So is Tyler,” Sam said. “Why don’t you take _my_ name?”

“Why don’t you jump in the Thames?”

When Chris asked when it would be official, Sam shrugged. “Well, we haven’t exactly—“

Gene interrupted him. “Saturday!”

Sam asked, “ _This_ Saturday??”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to wait a few more years?” Gene said.

“But…isn’t there a lot of planning? There’s food, the cake, the vicar…I mean if any vicar will…you know…wed us! The venue??”

“Pipe down, Emily Post,” Gene replied. “That’s all taken care of. Trust the Gene Genie.” He turned back to his team. “And you three. Not a word around the station.”

“The guest list is quite small,” Sam added, “I'm sure I don't need to remind you that discretion is key.”

“What’s that mean?” Chris asked.

Ray smirked and pushed his shoulder. “It means keep your gob shut.”

That evening, at the pub, Nelson congratulated them and assured Sam that everything had indeed been taken care of and he shouldn’t worry. The food, the cake, and the vicar would all come courtesy of Nelson.

“You know a vicar?” Sam asked him.

“I know him well!” Nelson replied. “It’s me, boss. I’m an ordained minister. It’s quite easy to get ordained, you know? I’ll make sure we do all this properly.”

Not only did he volunteer to cook the food, as well, but Nelson’s sister was making a wonderful but modest cake: a two-tiered, vanilla cake with a raspberry jam center and butter cream icing.

“Gene, how could you afford all this?” Sam asked him when they got home that night. “When did you find the time to plan?”

“You sure are a rude one for someone who’s gonna get married to the love of their life,” Gene said.

“I’m not being rude,” Sam laughed, “I’m just…amazed.”

Gene grinned and kissed his forehead. “I can’t wait to slam that cake into your smug face.”

 

**Tuesday**

 

Sam asked Chris to be his Best Man while Ray would serve as Gene’s. Sam was leery, saying, “You know…the Best Man is traditionally the man you would trust to take care of and possibly marry your spouse in case something happened to you on the day of the wedding…right?”

They had just put Ruthie to bed and Gene was brushing his teeth as Sam was sitting in bed.

“I trust Ray,” Gene said after spitting out toothpaste. “Why do you care?”  
  
“Do I _really_ have to remind you??”  
  
“Well, I don’t have a say about Chris, now, do I?” Gene told him. He paused to rinse his mouth and then he climbed into bed. “Anyway…Ray wouldn’t be my first choice if…” He paused again, but Sam didn’t need him to finish the sentence. He knew he was thinking of Stuart.

“You’re right,” Sam said. “I’m sorry, Guv. Ray’s a good man.”

Gene was quiet for a moment. “What _would_ he think?” he muttered.

“I think he would be glad for you,” Sam told him.

Gene snorted. “Sure…”

“He was your brother, Guv, and I know he would be very--”

“Good night, Tyler.” Gene turned off his bedside lamp and turned away from him, tucking the sheet under his chin.

 

**Thursday**

 

Gene refused to walk down the aisle as it was awkward as hell at his last wedding. “People staring at you, wondering if you’re gonna scarper or drop dead.” Sam gave him a strange look and Gene shrugged, “In-laws,” he said.

“Well, maybe there are doors we can come in,” Sam said. “We can meet at the altar.”

“Yeah, that sounds better.”

They were eating supper which was a simple meal of warmed Heinz baked beans, oven chips, and mushy peas. Ruthie had eaten all of her chips and was poking at her peas.

“May I go?” she asked.

“Down the aisle? Sure.” Sam said. “You’re bringing us the rings, after all.”

“No…”

“You don’t want to carry them?” Gene asked with a bite of a chip in his mouth.

“Bertram will,” she stated, “and I will carry him.”

Sam and Gene looked at each other and smiled. “That’s perfect, love,” Gene said. “Now, eat your peas.”

She wrinkled her nose at him.

“You’re not leaving this table until you’ve had three bites,” Sam said.

She whined and wrinkled her nose again. “If you don’t,” Gene said, “we can’t have our gummy bears.”

Sam rarely allowed sugary snacks in the house, but he let Gene bring home a sack of gummy bears, and every night after supper he and Ruthie would share a handful before she took a bath.

“Okay,” she groaned.

“That’s a good girl,” Sam said when she took her first bite. He looked at Gene. “Have you thought of your vows?”

“My what?” Gene said.

Sam sighed. “Your vows. Have you written them down?”

“Why would I do that?”

“So you don’t forget them.”

“I don’t need to write them down, mate. They’re in me head.”

“So are mine, but I feel better writing them down and reading them over,” Sam explained.

“If you kept them simple, you wouldn’t have to write them down,” Gene said.

“Okay, whatever.”

“Sam Tyler,” he said, in an official voice, “you’re a pain in my backside, but I’ve made it this far so here’s your ring and I do, etc.” This made Ruthie giggle.

“You put Lord Byron to shame,” Sam quipped.

 

**Friday**

They shared a bachelor party at the pub and had a rowdy game of darts. Nelson’s cousin was manning the bar as Nelson was preparing for the big day.

Ray, drunk on plenty of ale, threw his arm around Sam. “Was gonna hire some entertainment, Boss. Problem was….wasn’t sure what _sort_ of entertainment would tickle your fancy.”

“What do you mean, Sergeant?” Sam yelled over the noise of Gene cracking jokes and the CIs guffawing.

“I mean,” Ray said, dragging him to the bar to buy him a shot. “Oi! Barkeep! Got any tequila? I was gonna get a dancer but I wasn’t sure which to choose: a blonde with big tits...or a bloke with a big donger!”

Ray cackled at Sam’s horrified reaction. “Please tell me you didn’t get either!”

Ray shoved a shot glass into his hand and shouted, “Oi, lads! Cheers to the happy couple!”

Nelson’s cousin lined up the shot glasses and filled each to the brim and everyone partook of the toast.

Sam blushed as the tequila burned his throat and Chris suddenly threw his arms around him. “You’re good lads, Boss! The best ever,” he said, teary-eyed.

“Chris,” Gene laughed, “stop blubbering! Sappy git!”

Meanwhile, Ruthie was with Annie and Gene’s mother, Gwendolyn, at Sam and Gene’s house. Her granny was putting the finishing touches on her veil, carefully sewing on the little plastic mother-of-pearls and blue daisies onto it. The veil itself was tacked onto a silver plastic tiara. Ruthie’s dress was white with blue daisies embroidered along the collar and the sleeves that stopped at her elbows and formed bells.

Annie was dressing Bertram, Ruthie’s Bobby lion, in his tuxedo that she had bought at a toy store earlier that week. It had been made for a doll, but after she made a few adjustments, it fit him perfectly. She was now attaching his stuffed paws to a tiny satin pillow with a safety pin. The rings would be tied with a blue ribbon.

“The needle doesn’t hurt?” Ruthie asked, worried about Bertram’s poor paws being pierced.

“No, love,” Annie assured her. “I gave his paws plenty of kisses. He can’t feel a thing.”

“Oh, good,” Ruthie sighed.

“Ruthie, darling,” Gwendolyn said, holding her veil out to her. “Come put this on; I think it’s ready now.”

Ruthie bounced to her and her granny put on the tiara. She moved Ruthie so that her back was to her so she could take a look at the veil.

Annie put her hand over her heart. “Oh, sweetheart,” she said, “you look like an angel.”

“Daddy said I’m supposed to be a princess!”

“You’re a Princess of Angels, then,” Gwendolyn said, smiling.

“It’s beautiful, Mrs. Hunt,” Annie said.

“Dear, please, I’ve told you,” she laughed. “Call me Mum.”

Annie’s eyes fluttered and she beamed. “Sure, Mum.”

Around midnight, Sam and Gene arrived home. Gene was sloshed and Sam, who was trying his best to hold up himself and his fiance, helped him into his recliner where he plopped down, making it creak.

A shuffling noise came from the sofa and Sam turned on the light. “Mum?”

Gwendolyn rose from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. “Fun night?”

“Bloody hell,” Gene groaned. “We’re caught.”

Sam giggled and sat next to Gwendolyn. “Mum, don’t sleep down here. You can use our bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa and Gene...well, he’s fine where he is.”

“No, love,” she told him, standing up to stretch. “I promised Ruthie to sleep in her bed with her when you two got home.”

“Worried, was she?” Sam asked.

“Excited. And so am I. Just wait till you see her, Sammy. She looks--”

Snoring came from the recliner as Gene was in a deep sleep, his mouth hanging open. Sam shook his head. “Guv!”

“Sam, shh!” Gwendolyn said. “You’ll wake up the baby.”

“Right, sorry, Mum,” Sam said. After she had gone up the stairs, Sam shook Gene. “Love, come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“Piss off…” Gene slurred.

“That’s no way to talk to your fiance.”

Gene looked up at him through heavy eyelids. “Piss off...darling.”


	2. Big Day

Gene’s head was pounding when he awoke the next morning, and he groaned as he turned over onto his back. “What’s the time?” he mumbled, but looked to see that Sam wasn’t next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he slid out of bed. When the room stopped spinning, he stood up and went into the washroom for a shower.

Afterwards, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped around his hips, and was about to pick up his can of shaving cream when he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find Sam who was still a bit bleary-eyed as he stood there in his wrinkled striped pajamas.  

“Did I miss it?” Gene joked.

Sam grinned. “‘Fraid so, Guv. Ceremony was beautiful. Cake was delicious. Didn’t need you at all.”

Gene huffed. “Prick. Get in here.” He grabbed Sam by the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pulled him into the bathroom.

He shut the door as he planted a hard kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam lightly moaned and allowed Gene to push him against the wall. He felt the lingering steam from Gene’s shower hover around them, and Sam put his fingers in Gene’s wet hair as he pressed into him.

“How are you this lovely morning, future Mr. Hunt?” Gene purred against his lips.

“Quite well, future Mr. Tyler,” Sam whispered. He sucked Gene’s bottom lip as he placed a hand on his naked chest and ran his thumb across his pert nipple. He closed his eyes as Gene leaned into his neck and traced the tip of his tongue in small circles over his skin. Sam hissed through his teeth when he felt Gene bite him. “Ohhh…,” he sighed.

One of Gene’s hands sneaked its way into Sam’s pajama bottoms to stroke him, but Sam gently pushed it away. “Not now,” he said.

“Not now? You barge in here,” Gene whispered between his placement of kisses along Sam’s neck, “to find me dripping wet…”

“Good Lord,” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes but still gripping at Gene’s hair as his lips hovered over his skin.

“I’m standing here in the nip, minding me own business, and you maul me like a hungry hound.”

“Who’s mauling who?” Sam giggled. “You  _ literally _ dragged me in here.”

Gene groaned as he sucked Sam’s ear lobe. “Oh come on, Sammy, just a quick one.”

“No, love. Wait til tonight,” Sam said.

“Why’d you come in here, then?”

“To let you know that breakfast is ready.” He slipped away from Gene’s grasp.

Gene pursed his lips and turned back to the sink. “Bloody tease, you are.”

After Gene was freshly shaved, he came downstairs in his robe. He found Ruthie asleep on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth and holding Bertram at her side.   


Gene went over to her and pulled her thumb from her mouth as he kissed her cheek.   


“Hi, Papa,” she whispered when she stirred. 

“Good morning, my love,” he replied. “Are you hungry? Granny made breakfast.”

She nodded her head as she sat up. Gene smiled as he fixed her messy hair to move it out of her face. He helped her off the sofa and held her hand as they walked to the kitchen table. “Do you want milk or juice?”

“Milk, please,” she yawned.

 

\--------------------

 

They were to be wed at noon in a small chapel outside of town. Nelson had a friend who was a parishioner there and, after a bit of haggling on the price the night before the wedding, the chapel was booked.   


At 11:00 am, Sam was pacing in one of the classrooms until Annie knocked on the door. He opened the door to find that she was wearing a beautiful light blue sleeveless dress that was stitched at the waist. It hugged her curves and the hem of the dress flounced around her ankles like a cloud.    


“You look gorgeous!” Sam said, smiling as she blushed.   


“Thank you,” she said. “Wait til you see Ruthie. She is a doll in her dress!”

Sam started to sweat again. “Yeah?” he asked, tugging at his bow tie as it seemed to be getting a bit tighter for some reason.

“Oh, yes! And I found this tuxedo for Bertram, but it was a bit too big,” Annie continued, “I was able to cut off some of the fabric and--”   


She darted out of the way as Sam suddenly darted past her and ran into the washroom down the hall. She rushed to the closed door and heard him heave. “Oh no, Sam!” she said. “I’ll get you some water.”

“No, no,” came Sam’s weary voice. “I’ll be—“ He was cut off by another heave.

When that wave subsided, Annie helped him back into the classroom and switched on the ceiling fan. She mopped up his hot brow with her handkerchief.    


“Are you okay?” she asked, worried.   


“I am,” he smiled. “I’ve honked up all my breakfast, so I’m empty now.”

She handed him a glass of water from the kitchen and straightened his short bangs. “Just don’t get any of it on me. I worked hard on this dress.”

Sam laughed and drank from the glass, the cold water easing his nausea. “I must look a right mess,” he said. 

“Don’t worry about that, love.”

Sam huffed. “I’m sure Gene is getting in a kip right now. He was quite calm this morning. Meanwhile, I’ve been racking my brain at all the things that could go wrong.”

“Everything will be wonderful,” Annie assured him. “And you want calm? As we speak, your future husband is sitting in front of three floor fans, all on full speed.” She reached into her bag and brought out a handful of mints. “Very important.”   


“Ta.”

 

Noon finally arrived and the piano played softly as the small congregation ceased their whispering. There was only one pew filled with a few men from their team along with Gene’s mum. Annie and Ruthie sat in the pew behind them.

“I’m bloody dying in here,” Gene whispered to Ray. They were standing in one of the rooms parallel to the altar, the door slightly ajar. 

Gene ran his fingers through his hair again as Ray breathed a big sigh. He looked at his Best Man. “What are you heaving for? You’re not the one putting on a show.” 

Ray shrugged. “I don’t know, Guv,” he replied. “I...uh...I don’t think I congratulated you yet, by the way.”

Gene frowned. “You got me drunk.” He saw Ray smirk and said, “Thank you. For doing this for me.”

Ray nodded. “It’s an honor, Guv.” He stuck out his hand and Gene shook it hard before pulling him forward and throwing an arm around his shoulder. 

“Guv?” Ray asked.

“Yeah?”

“When do we walk out?”

“Hell if I know.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the altar in another room, Sam was helping Chris straighten his bow-tie.

“Are you nervous, Boss?” he asked.

Sam grinned. “Have been all week,” he said. “All this happened so fast. Don’t see how Gene found the time, but then again, Gene has his ways. There...you’re fixed up. You look nice, Chris.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

“I appreciate you being my Best Man. I couldn’t have asked anyone better.”

“Thanks, Boss,” Chris said in a cracked voice, his eyes beginning to water.

Sam took a deep breath and held Chris by the shoulders. “Do not cry, Chris,” he said.

“I can’t help it,” he whimpered. “I always cry at weddings. And...you lads are top brass and I just...I’m so honored to--”

“Chris, come on, lad,” Sam told him, his own voice starting to waver. “I’ve been on the verge of breaking down since Sunday and if you start sniveling, it’s going to make me--”

“Are we doing this, gents?” Nelson’s voice came behind them. 

Sam turned to see him peeking through the door. He sniffed and turned away from Chris. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Better get out here before he changes his mind, Sam.”   


Nelson stepped back onto the altar where Gene and Ray were waiting. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer and black trousers and stood tall with a smile on his face. Gene and Ray were wearing black tuxes with powder blue waistcoats with a matching bow-tie and white dress shoes.   


Sam stepped out of the small room at last, with Chris following, both wearing similar tuxedos. Chris was still getting choked up, but Sam didn’t notice because a proud, loving feeling washed over him at his handsome groom. He didn’t expect to react so strongly to seeing Gene in a tuxedo, so the feeling was a surprise and Sam couldn’t keep his hand from going to his mouth in awe.   


Gene rolled his eyes, but his smile was the biggest Sam had ever seen.   


Nelson waved to the piano player and the music ended with a flourish. He cleared his throat and began.   


“Welcome, everyone. We are happy you could be here today to share in Samuel Tyler’s and Eugene Hunt’s happiness.”

Gene jokingly grimaced at the sound of his full name and Sam giggled.

“I have personally known Gene for quite a few years, and I must say, Guv,” Nelson said, “you clean up nicely.” The guests laughed and Sam and Gene smiled at each other as Nelson continued.   


“These two are taking quite a brave step in their relationship. Today, they will make the ultimate commitment, one that is the ultimate expression of love. They have decided to commit themselves to one another’s hearts and to share in all of life’s incredible moments. That sounds like an awful lot to take seriously, but once you find someone who makes every single day of your life better…”    


He paused and looked at Sam. “Who makes every single day worth living…by God, you have to hold on to that person.”   


Sam’s eyes started to burn with tears.   


“Wedding rings are a symbol of this commitment. They are, like love, never-ending, no beginning and no end. So, who has the rings?”

It was Ruthie’s time to shine. Annie escorted her from the end of the pew, so that she could have a bit of time to walk to the altar.   


They watched their little girl with pride. She did indeed look like a tiny angel in her white and blue dress, her little glittery tiara and shimmery veil, and her sandy blonde hair in a low ponytail tied off with a blue ribbon. She was carrying Bertram in the crook of her elbow and the rings glinted in the light.

She stepped between them and handed Bertram to Nelson. Gene smiled as she gave Nelson take the lion.

“Thank you, princess,” Nelson said softly as he knelt down to untie the rings from the satin pillow. He gave her lion back to her and she quickly shuffled away from the altar and back to Annie.   


Annie whispered in her ear. “Good job, darling.”

Nelson held the rings in his palm. “You first, mon brave,” he said to Sam.   


Sam took one of the rings and held Gene’s hand. He put it to the tip of his ring finger and glanced up at him. He was grinning at him, pure love and tenderness in his eyes, something Sam rarely saw but knew was always there. Gene revealed it in that moment as he gazed at him and Sam’s breath hitched.   


“Gene Hunt,” he began, now focusing his eyes on the ring, “ This ring is a promise that you will never face this world alone.  My heart is in this ring; my love is in this ring. With it, I vow to always communicate with you and to be honest and loyal as your husband…” Sam paused when his voice cracked. “ I can't promise to love you perfectly, but I will love you every day with my entire being because you make me whole. You make me feel alive, truly alive and therefore I marry you today with no hesitation or doubt. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return.  I vow to stand by you, and to enter this life with you without fear.” He looked into Gene’s shining eyes. “And I  _ promise _ to stay.”   


He slipped the ring onto Gene’s finger and Gene sniffed back the burning in his eyes, but laughed when the ring didn’t quite fit.   


“Um…Guv, this ring isn’t---,” Sam muttered as he tried again.   


“Because that’s  _ your _ ring, Gladys,” Gene whispered.   


Sam inspected it. “Oh…” he said as he traded with Nelson. He slid the proper ring on Gene’s finger and Sam bit his lip and shook his head as there was more laughter from the guests.   


Nelson gave the other ring to Gene. “Take it away,” he said.   


Gene took Sam’s hand and held the ring to his finger. He took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at him.   


“Sam Tyler, I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not know. I will try my bloody best to be understanding and to be loyal to you, completely. The first time I saw you I saw a man who was confident, self-assured, and damned willful. Which is why the first thing I did was throw you into a filing cabinet.”

There was a howl of laughter from everyone.

“You waltzed into my life and insinuated yourself into every aspect of it. I knew that day you would be a picky pain in my arse.” Another round of laughter. “However…little did I realize then that you’d be the one who would…have the gall to stick around.”  The corner of Gene’s mouth twitched. “Or come back.”     


A tear fell from Sam’s left eye and slid down his cheek as Gene continued, “How you’ve put up with me for this long I will never know. But I thank you for it. You’ve given me hope and love and because of this...we have a family. And I promise to be with you, by your side, catch you when you fall, and trust in you when I fall. I am a better man because of you, Sam.”    


Gene paused and cleared his throat. “I love you,” he whispered as he slid the ring on Sam’s finger.   


Sam smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks. In the silence, he heard a loud sniff come from behind him and turned to give Chris a nod. 

“Bloody hell,” Gene whispered, shaking his head as he also sniffed.    


Nelson concluded the ceremony. “It has been my honor, gents, to officiate this union, and I don’t see why we should stall this any longer. So, let’s seal the deal. I now pronounce you bloody well married!”

Gene instantly reached Sam in one quick step, placed his hands on his face and kissed him. There was a loud raucous of clapping and cheers, but Sam didn’t notice as he was melting against him, his hands clinging to Gene’s arms.   


Ruthie sprinted to the altar and hugged Sam’s leg.   


Gene pulled away and Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek. They walked down the step of the altar and down the aisle to exit the chapel.   


Annie quickly ran up to them, saying, “Here, let me take her.”

“It’s okay, love,” Sam said, “We don’t mind.”   


“No, I really think I should take her.”   


Sam shrugged and handed her over, and soon realized why Annie was so adamant. They hadn’t noticed that Ray and the other men had rushed out during their kiss, and as soon as they exited the chapel, the lads pelted them with grains of rice.   


“Shit!” Sam shouted as he felt rice slap hard against his cheek, courtesy of Ray.   


They rushed to the Cortina, which had its windows rolled all the way down.   


“Bastards!” Gene yelled as they got into the car, both of them frantically rolling up their windows.    


Sam felt rice hit the back of his head. “The back ones, too??”   


“Get back there, then!”   


“Just drive, Gene!”   


When the Cortina sped away, Sam shouted, “Jesus!”   


“Is there rice in my car?”   


“You know there is!”   


“Bastards!” Gene repeated. He heaved a sigh of frustration and swiped grains of rice from his hair. “Where are we going, then?” Gene asked.   


“Reception’s back at the church.” Sam realized that he was starving now that all of the tension from the day had finally left him. “Let’s make a circle and get back soon, yeah?”   


“Sure, okay.”   


There was silence as Sam looked over at him. “You’re not turning around.”

“Nope.”   


“Why?”   


“I’m taking you somewhere else.”

“And where would that be?”

“Somewhere where I can get you out of that tux and shag you raw.”

“Ever the romantic,” Sam said, “but, as much as I want to speed up to tonight, we don’t have time now.”   


“No one will notice.”   


“It’s  _ our _   wedding! I’m sure they’ll notice the grooms are missing.”   


“I’m sure they’ll know  _ why,  _ too.”   


“Gene, I’m bloody starving!”

“Fine!” Gene said as he whirled the car around.   


They arrived back at the chapel and Gene turned off the engine. “Blimey…” Gene sighed.    


“What?”   


He looked at Sam and grinned. “We’re married.”   


Sam smiled back at him. “Damn right, we are,” he said as he leaned over and kissed him.

Gene sighed against his lips and let Sam tease him by sucking on his tongue. “Irritating bastard.”

“Impatient prick,” Sam whispered against his bottom lip before giving it a tiny nibble. “Let’s go.” Sam opened his car door and looked back at Gene. “Are you coming?”

“Wish I was,” he said, adjusting the crotch of his pants. “Give me a minute.”

“Gene!”

“Christ, you’re the one that put me at full mast. Just need a moment and he’ll go down again.”

“Please do not wank in this church car park.”

“I’m not! What do you take me for, Tyler?”

Sam sighed. “Get rid of it, then!”

“Might help if you got out the car.”

“Unbelievable.” Sam got out of the Cortina and stood in front of it, his back to it. He then slowly turned to face Gene and gave him a sly smile before licking his lips in that enticing way that always made Gene’s heart thump in his chest.

“You annoying little shit!” Gene yelled.

“Gene, you’re being ridiculous,” Sam laughed, “and also quite pathetic.”

“Get out of my line of vision or else you’ll be paying for the mess I leave in my trousers!”

“These are rentals, Guv.”

“All the more reason for you to keep that tongue in your mouth!”   
  


They appeared in the reception hall, hand in hand, to applause. Smiling at their guests, they walked to their table, but posed for a few pictures, plus a few more for Gene’s mum who insisted on taking photos of them with their Best Men, with Ruthie, with Annie, with their team, with her, until finally Gene had to tell her that Sam was about to drop from hunger.   


“Gene, don’t say that to your mother,” Sam assured him. “Let her take pictures.”   


“I can feel you shaking, Sammy,” Gene said. “Let’s get you recharged.”

Nelson and his sister provided quite a spread. Yorkshire puddings, hotpots, hot buttered rolls, red and yellow curries with beef and lamb, roasted root vegetables, saffron rice, and a big pot of Gene’s favorite oxtail stew.   


Sam’s energy returned and the pain in his stomach subsided after a plate of food. Ruthie was now sitting on Gene’s lap, her tiara and veil on the table.   


The champagne was a wedding present from Nelson. It was a special label he had locked up in his cabinets in the back of the pub. Sam was moved by the gift and enjoyed a much needed drink. He caught Gene giving Ruthie a sip from his glass.   


“Gene!” he scolded, but laughed when Ruthie wrinkled her nose.

After they had eaten, Gene leaned over to Sam and nudged his arm “Go on, then,” he said.

“What?”

“Why don’t you say something? You like to hear yourself talk.”   


“No, I can’t,” Sam shook his head.   


“Go on.”

“I will if you will.”

“We’ll see.”

“Guv, I really--”

“Oi, everyone! My spouse would like to say a few words.” Their guests stopped talking and look directly at them. “There you go.”

“You’ll pay for this, Mr. Tyler,” Sam muttered.

“I’ve got chills, Mr. Hunt.”   


Sam sighed and stood as he lifted his glass to light applause. “Um first of all, Nelson, man, thank you so much for this wonderful spread and just, everything! Bloody amazing!” The guests agreed and clapped, and Nelson smiled as he took slightly bowed.   


Sam continued, “Thank you all for coming today and sharing this experience with us, um…I really don’t have much to say right now, to be honest. I’m still reeling from Sunday, when Gene proposed.” There was soft laughter. “It took a while for this to happen, but then it happened so fast, but…that’s what life with Gene Hunt is. It’s quite a ride.” He looked at his new husband and said, “Here’s to you, Guv, for loving me the way I am…it’s not easy, I know. And thank you…for…thank you for my child.” His voice broke and he cleared his throat again. “My heart is very full right now. Thank you.”   


He sat down, took a drink, and wiped his eyes as their guests clapped. Gene leaned over and kissed the top of his head as he stood, Ruthie on his hip. Sam looked up at them. “Do you want me to hold her?” he asked.

Gene picked up his glass. “Well, I don’t have much to say either.”   


“Shocker,” Sam said, laughing.

Gene smiled. “But I would like to thank Nelson for being a good sport. And to all of you, as well, for hanging about and being quite tolerant. It’s not easy work, but I commend you lads for putting up with Sam.” Another pause for laughter. “It’s only fair, since I have to live with him.” He looked at Sam. “Truth be told, I didn’t think you’d agree to all this. Yes, I admit it: I was nervous. But standing here with you now, in front of our closest friends, rings on our fingers…our little girl on my hip…I think I must have been stupid for thinking you’d say no when you’ve been right here for so long. So, a toast to you, Sam, my partner, my husband.”    


Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Gene looked at Ruthie, who had her arms around his neck. “You wanna say something, Mouse?” he asked. She smiled and turned her face away from everyone. “You sure?” She whispered in his ear and he nodded. “Oh. She’s ready for cake.”   


After Gwendolyn took many pictures of them pretending to cut the cake, they finally sliced off a big piece and Sam cut the piece into fourths. They each took a small corner and Sam could see the excited glint in Gene’s eyes as he picked up his piece.

“Oh, this is going to feel so bloody good,” Gene said. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.”

“What kind of cake is this?” Sam asked. “Vanilla? And is that strawberry tart in the middle?”

“Do those look like strawberries, you daft--”

Gene’s remarks were cut off by the piece of cake Sam slammed into his face. He wiped a bit of icing from his cheek and watched Sam double over with laughter. He then picked up the plate with the remaining cut cake slice and smeared it all over Sam’s face as everyone continued laughing.

More food and cake was eaten and the food was wrapped up and given to the guests. Nelson and his sister had prepared plenty of good food for everyone, but Gene laid out a casual threat to anyone who took home the oxtail stew.   


The party winded down and the lads were leaving to head for the pub, which Nelson’s cousin was still running that night.    


Sam sat at one of the tables. Ruthie was asleep on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Bertram was in one hand while Sam cradled Ruthie. He rested his cheek on her head and closed his tired eyes.    


He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Gwendolyn. “We best be off, love,” she said with a grin.   


Sam, who was near exhaustion himself, nodded. “Thanks for looking after her tonight, Mum,” he said.

“No need to thank me, dear,” she told him. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Sam stood up, careful not to wake Ruthie, but she stirred anyway. “Daddy,” she mumbled, “I want to go to bed.”   


“You will, baby girl,” he told her. “You’re staying with Granny tonight.”   


“Why?”   


“Papa and I are staying in the city tonight. Remember?”   


“Oh…” she sighed.   


Sam kissed her cheek. “You look so pretty in your dress.”   


“I wanna go with you and Papa,” she whined.   


“Not tonight, baby. We’ll see you tomorrow.” He noticed Gene walking to them. “Here comes Papa. Better tell him good night.”   


He handed her over as Gene smiled. “You look like royalty, my love,” he told her.   


She yawned and laid her head against his shoulder. “I wanna go with you and Daddy,” she whined again.   


“We’re only going to be gone tonight, Mouse. You’ll see us in the morning.”   


“Promise?” she asked, raising her head to look at him.   


“Cross my heart,” he assured her as he patted her back. “Are you too tired to give me night-night kisses?”   


It was their customary bedtime routine after Gene would read to her. She would kiss him on both cheeks and he would kiss hers before tucking her into bed. However, tonight she was indeed too tired and only laid her head against his cheek. “Okay,” Gene giggled, “well, you can have some of mine.” He gave her double kisses on her forehead.   


He passed her to Gwendolyn. “Thanks, Mum.”

She set Ruthie down and took her hand. She reached up and kissed her son’s cheek. “I am so blessed to see you happy, darling.”

Gene’s eyes began to burn unexpectedly. “Oh, Mum,” he smiled. 

“I prayed you would be one day. You’re a good man and a wonderful father. I’m very proud of you, love.”

He nodded and embraced her. They held each other a moment and Gene whispered, “Wish Stu was here. To meet Sam. And his niece.”

Gwendolyn pulled away, her eyes bright with new tears. “Well,” she said, “I’d better put her in bed.”

Gene sighed. “Yeah…” He kissed her cheek. “Good night, Mum.”

“Night, son.”

She turned and hugged Sam and kissed him on his cheek, as well. “Did Gene give you the number where we’ll be?” he asked her.

“Good night, Sam,” she said, grinning. As she walked away holding hands with her granddaughter, Ruthie turned and waved at them. “Happy married day,” she called.

Gene put his arm around Sam as they smiled and waved at her. Sam said, “Yes...happy married day.”

“It is, indeed,” Gene replied. “By the way, she’s got the number.”

Sam heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God for that. I would have thought about it all--”

“Let’s get out of here, Betty Boop.”   



	3. Newlyweds

When they pulled into the hotel car park, which was situated in a dark lot across the street, Sam gaped through the back window of the Cortina. The building was lavish red brick with black awnings that had gold trim. There was even a door man dressed in a white coat.

“Gene, this looks expensive,” Sam said.

“There you go, being rude again,” he replied as he got out of the car. He opened the boot and took out their suitcases. “Wait ten minutes.”

“What?”

“The Honeymoon Suite is on the fourth floor down the left corridor.” With that, he walked away and greeted the doorman, leaving Sam speechless.

Their first night as husbands and they still had to sneak around. Sam cleared his throat and looked at his watch.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on the door of the suite and Gene immediately opened it. “Hang on,” he whispered.

He stepped into the corridor and looked around. When he saw they were alone, he turned back to Sam and abruptly lifted him off his feet, cradling him like a child.

“Gene! What are you doing!?”

“I’m carrying you over the threshold, ya div!”

“That’s supposed be when we get home!”

Gene kicked the door closed with his foot. “Oh, don’t worry, that’ll be done, too!” He tossed him onto a giant bed that was clothed in a satin duvet with gold satin pillows.

Sam sat up to look around, but Gene pounced on him and he was on his back again.

They kissed in a frenzy, Gene moving his mouth from Sam’s lips to his neck and to his mouth again. Sam moaned as he wrapped his legs around Gene’s hips and grinded against him. Gene pressed his growing erection against his crotch, and Sam pressed his fingertips and scratched them across Gene’s back over his tuxedo coat.

Gene stopped and took if off and threw it aside. Sam slid out of his as Gene hurriedly unbuttoned his waistcoat and untied his bow-tie.

Sam felt something fall onto his cheek, but he ignored it, until Gene unbuttoned his dress shirt and grains of rice fell out of it. “What the bloody hell?” he said. He took off his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. More grains fell onto Sam, who was laughing hard.

“You’re covered in rice!” Sam pointed out, holding his stomach.

“God damn clowns,” Gene cursed.

“Easy, Guv,” Sam said, patting his leg. “I’m sure it’s in my clothes, too.”

Gene grinned and unbuttoned Sam’s waistcoat. “There is a big tub in this room, you know?”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked, taking off his bow-tie. “Big enough for both of us?”

“Mmm,” he purred, unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, “you bet. That’s why I got the suite, my sweet.”

Sam giggled and sat up to take off his shirt, which let loose more rice.

“Good Lord,” Gene said, standing up and away from the bed. “Come on then.” He took Sam’s by the wrist and helped him stand, but Sam instantly sat down again. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m exhausted, Gene,” Sam said. “Can we just rest a bit?”

Gene huffed. “I didn’t spend half my bloody salary on a Honeymoon Suite just so we can rest!” He put his hands on his hips. “Why don’t you relax in the tub with me? You’ll feel better.” 

“Gene, if I soak in a hot bath now, I’ll fall asleep.” He slipped off his shoes and grinned. “Guv, come on, I just want to shut my eyes for a few minutes,” Sam said, beckoning him to the bed. “I know you’re tired, too; don’t deny it.”

Gene grunted and slipped off his shoes, as well. “All right, then.”

Sam brushed away the bits of rice from the bed as Gene checked the locks, scooting his feet like a pouting child to the bed. Sam moved to the headboard where the giant pillows were and fell back into one of them. He instantly sank and closed his eyes as Gene lay beside him, his head on his naked chest.

“Just ten minutes, love,” Sam whispered.

“I’m counting,” Gene replied as he shut his eyes.

They slept for four hours, waking up at nearly midnight.

 

Sam awoke first and rubbed his eyes, realizing he was still in his slacks. He saw that Gene had rolled over onto his back and was snoring.

He sat up and looked at the clock. “Blimey,” he said to himself as he stood from the bed to have a look around. To the left of the bed, by the window, was a small round dark mahogany table that held a gold bucket. There was a bottle of champagne floating in melted ice water. Two champagne flute glasses sat next to the bucket with a little white card that read “Congratulations.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement. If only the hotel knew what sort of newlyweds they were congratulating. A bottle of mid-range champagne would certainly be the last thing the staff would give them.

He lifted the bottle out of the water and carried it with him to the bathroom where he came upon a giant heart-shaped tub made of concrete that had been painted like sandstone. The tub had two stone steps ascending it and the interior of the tub was porcelain. It looked about three feet deep and there were two hollowed out sections that served as makeshift benches, and all along the sides of the tub were valves that served as bubble jets.

Sam realized why this was the selling point of this suite for Gene. At first glance, the room was quite posh, which had surprised Sam. He knew full well that the gilded glints and the burgundy interior design with fluffy pillows was not quite Gene’s tastes, but once Sam saw the kitschy, heart-shaped Jacuzzi tub…well, it had his husband’s name written all over it.

He licked his lips as he returned the bedroom. Might as well indulge in the free champagne, he thought.

He unwrapped the foil at the top of the bottle and pressed against the bottom of the cork, and it shot off with a loud POP which startled a still snoozing Gene.

“Jesus!” he screamed.

Sam jumped at his exclamation and Gene looked at him with wide eyes.

Gene let out a loud relieved groan and sat up. “I nearly shit myself, Tyler!”

“Sorry, Guv,” Sam said, smiling.

Gene rubbed his eyes as Sam stepped closer. He looked up and smirked. “What are you up to, lurking about?”

Sam gave him a sly grin. “I was just going to get me kit off, have a bath, drink champagne,” he said. “I feel a bit…disheveled.” He took a swig from the bottle as he used his free hand to unbuckle the belt from his slacks. 

He unzipped his trousers and slowly pulled them down along with his underpants to rest loosely on his hips. Gene’s heart raced at the sight of the dark trim of hair that teased him from the top of the waistband.

Gene stood up and gazed into Sam’s dark eyes. He could see the playfulness in them, and he growled as he leaned in and kissed him. Sam nearly dropped the champagne bottle at the force of Gene’s lips, and wrapped his free arm around Gene’s waist to pull himself against his naked skin.

He let out a soft moan as Gene pulled away. “You well rested then?” Gene asked him.

Sam smiled and nodded. Gene took the bottle from his hand and drank from it.

“Good,” he growled, and poured a bit of the cold champagne along the crook of Sam’s neck.

Sam gasped as Gene pulled him closer again and sucked against his skin, lapping up the sweet champagne with his tongue. Sam threw an arm around Gene's waist and held onto him until Gene trailed his tongue lower over his nipple. Sam’s hands flew into Gene’s hair as he traveled lower. Gene splashed more champagne onto his stomach and licked up the drops. Sam's fingernails scratched the nape of Gene's neck, making him groan.

Gene stood again and guided Sam to the wall across from the bed. “You want to be a bloody tease, eh?” he asked, tracing Sam’s lips with his. He heard Sam’s breath hitch and he smiled as he pushed Sam against the wall and got onto his knees. He roughly pulled down his slacks, fully exposing Sam’s swollen cock that was beginning to leak.

Gene moaned in delight at the sight of it, but instead placed his mouth on one of Sam’s hips, close to the bone, and kneaded his tongue against the skin.

This was a very weak spot for Sam, and the moment he felt Gene’s wet tongue, Sam let out a loud cry.

He remembered when Gene had first found this sensitive spot on him one night, and Sam had writhed and moaned and begged, but Gene had refused to let up and give him mercy.

He tried to keep himself from screaming as Gene pinned his hands against the wall.

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, God, Gene please!” 

Gene looked up at him and frowned. “Begging already?” he asked. “I haven’t even begun to work, Sammy Boy.” He leaned into Sam hip again and bit hard, and upon hearing Sam’s loud yelp, he stopped again, saying, “As much as I love your noises, dear, you need to lower the volume a notch.”

Sam was taken aback. This was their wedding night and they were alone together after many months of not having enough time for this kind of foreplay. However, Sam agreed; he wouldn’t want any of the hotel guests to complain to the front desk. That would certainly ruin the night.

Sam whispered. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“That’s a good boy,” he said nibbling Sam’s hip once more. He licked and kissed along the soft marks he had made with his teeth before looking up at him again. “I’ve been waiting all day for this, you know?”

“Me too,” Sam said as he smiled at him. He watched Gene pull one of his hands to his lips and kiss the palm before releasing both of his wrists.

He leaned in and tongued the head of his cock. Sam threw his head back, banging it softly against the wall. He stroked Gene’s hair as he felt his lips glide down him.

Gene slowly pulled his lips along the shaft, sucking harder as he reached the head. He let it pop out of his mouth with a loud smack before diving down again. Sam scratched Gene’s scalp, making him growl.

Sam watched his husband suck him and pause every so often to lap up the sticky pre-cum that was still seeping from the tip of his cock.

Gene pulled away and began to pump the shaft with his hand as he licked his lips. “Good champagne.”

Sam moaned, moving Gene’s messy hair away from his face. “Does it taste better on me?”

“You always taste nice,” Gene whispered, licking the head of his cock again.

“Oh, God, Gene…” Sam sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I want you…”

He felt Gene release his cock as he rose to his feet. Gene kissed him hard again and his hand gripped Sam’s chin and pulled away.

He licked Sam’s bottom lip, making him whimper, and every time Sam would try to meet Gene’s lips again, Sam would feel that strong hand on his chin hold him in place.

He could feel Gene’s hot breath hovering over his open mouth. “You want me?” he asked.

“Yes…” Sam groaned.

Gene unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks. He slipped an arm around Sam’s back and his hand found the curve of one of his buttocks, and he squeezed it as he kissed him again. He let go of Sam’s chin and spun him around to face the wall. “Don’t move,” he ordered with a growl in Sam’s ear.

Sam obeyed and pressed his hands against the wall. His listened as Gene rummaged through their suitcase, and when he heard the familiar click of the lubricant bottle opening, his heart raced.

Gene stepped out of his slacks and pants, and Sam quickly did the same as he felt Gene press into him, his hard cock resting against his hip. Gene kicked their clothes out of the way and bit the back of Sam’s neck with another growl.

“Are you ready for me?” he whispered in his ear.

Sam’s bottom lip quivered. “Yes…oh!” He felt a lubricated finger glide inside him. He leaned back into it with a grunt. “God, yes!”

Gene pressed his nose into Sam’s hair as he rammed his finger deeper inside his tight hole. “Let’s make sure you are, darling, because I am going to _fuck_ you all over this room.”

Sam let out a desperate moan as he arched his back. His muscles began to relax and Gene pulled his finger out and applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock.

He pressed the tip against Sam’s hole and put his hands on Sam’s hips. He gently entered him until he was deep, and he shuddered a groan as he pulled out of him.

“Gene, take me now,” Sam whimpered. “Please…”

Gene plunged into him quickly this time and he thrust his hips slowly until Sam relaxed a bit more, and then he drove harder into him, nearly knocking Sam’s face into the wall.

Sam pushed the wall with his hands and let out small moans of bliss as Gene drilled into him. He took in deep breaths between his moans as his legs began to shake. He leaned into the wall now, his elbows pressing against it, and Gene pulled his hips out further and Sam was almost on his toes.

Sam’s legs were trembling from  from the forcefulness of Gene’s hips. Sam felt hands grab his biceps and help pull him back upright. Gene pushed him into the wall now and Sam’s cheek pressed against the burgundy wallpaper as Gene continued to pound him.

Gene put his mouth against Sam’s ear and whispered, “God, you feel so bloody good.” When Sam only groaned in response, Gene said, “I want you on your back. Put those pretty legs in the air for me…so I can fuck this beautiful ass of yours.”

“Yes!” Sam whispered back. “God, Guv, please!”

Gene pulled out of him and led him to the bed where he pushed him onto his back. “Move up a bit,” he ordered, and Sam moved away from the edge as Gene climbed onto the bed. He wasted no time in pulling Sam to him and entering him again, more forcefully now as Sam bent his knees.

Sam felt Gene getting deeper and he wrapped his legs around his hips. Gene held onto one of Sam’s thighs as he thumped against him. He reached down and dragged his fingertips down Sam’s stomach until they glided over his throbbing cock. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it along with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Sam covered his mouth with his hand as his moans grew louder.. The feeling of Gene’s vigorous palming along with his forceful blows into him were becoming too much and he gasped as he spilled his cum onto his stomach and over Gene’s fingers.

Gene pulled out and was now rubbing his own cock over him. He grunted as he ejaculated onto Sam’s hip and exhaled as he moved aside and fell onto the mattress, face first.

They lay there in dizzying ecstasy as they breathed deeply and closed their eyes. After a moment, Sam opened his eyes and looked at his husband. “You asleep?”

“Almost…” Gene mumbled.

Sam smiled. “What happened to fucking me all over the room?”

“Rain check.”

Sam laughed as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a towel. After he cleaned himself, he crawled back into bed next to Gene. “Are we going to put that tub to good use?” he asked.

Gene groaned. “Later,” he replied as he moved closer. Sam turned away and pressed his back into him, Gene’s arm around his waist.

They slept till the dawn, and when Sam awoke, he gazed at the ring on his left hand.

He smiled and stroked Gene’s arm that was still wrapped around him. Gene’s lips pressed against his shoulder before falling back to sleep.


	4. Epilogue: Honeymoon

They had driven for nearly two hours and were now on a stretch of road that lay in the middle of rolling green hills and fields of livestock. Sam had no idea where Gene had planned to take him for their honeymoon and he was pretty tight-lipped about it for these three weeks.

Their honeymoon had to wait this long as they had to tie things up at the station before they could both be absent, and they were only allowed a few days’ time off.

On top of that, Ruthie was growing more upset as the time drew nearer for them to leave, and she would awake in the middle of the night and climb between them in bed. Sam would find her near tears when he would feel her next to him, and he would escort her back to her bedroom to rock her back to sleep.

Needless to say, theirs tensions were high until they were out of Manchester and on their way to only Gene knew where.

Sam’s eyelids started to droop until he felt Gene’s hand nudge him. He saw him point in front of them to the sign they were about to pass. It read “Welcome to Cumbria.”

“Our honeymoon has officially started,” Gene said as he smiled.

Sam smiled, too, and giggled. “Really?”

“What? You’d prefer we keep driving til we reach bloody Dumfries? Please say no.”

Sam laughed again. “No, this is fine. Rather surprising really. I mean...there’s nothing out here except--”

“Silence,” Gene told him, “solitude, and _privacy_.”

“Privacy?” Sam asked. “What’s that?”

Gene laughed. “Yeah, I’ve forgotten what that’s like.”

“It’s because three year-olds don’t know what it is.”

They traveled in silence again until Gene asked, “What were you expecting anyway?”

Sam shrugged. “Honestly? Blackpool.”

“Why the bloody hell would we go to Blackpool for our honeymoon?”

“Seemed more your style, Guv.”

“Fuck off, Tyler. Your husband’s more romantic than that.” He turned left and followed a dirt road up a hill.

Sam bit his lip and grinned at him. “Is he? Can’t wait to meet him.”

Gene sneered. “Bastard,” he whispered, but took Sam’s hand when he offered it. “Here we are, then.”

The car stopped in front of an old stone brick cottage with a thatched roof and a stone chimney. The windows were covered with red shutters which were chipped with age and weather and the door was made from light oak wood.

Sam got out as Gene retrieved their suitcases from the boot. Closing his eyes, he soaked in the quiet of the hillside, with only the occasional bleating of distant sheep echoing in the wind.

“You are full of surprises, Gene Hunt,” Sam said as he took his suitcase from him and followed him to the door.

“Not far from the Lake District,” Gene told him over his shoulder. “Thinking tomorrow we could drive up a bit more, maybe take a walk somewhere.” He unlocked the door and let Sam go in before him after he switched on the light. “We can go to dinner after we unpack. The old bird who owns this cottage recommended a good pub just up the road. Recommended the beef and kidney pies. Mind you, I’m starting to get a bit peckish.”

Sam was only half-listening to Gene’s rambling as he set his suitcase on an armchair. The space was modest and cozy. There was a fireplace and a stack of logs on one side of the living area, and across from it, was a double bed covered with a blue and red quilt. There was a quaint kitchen off to the left of the fireplace with a gas cooker, a refrigerator, and a green tea kettle that sat on a trivet.

“Kitchen’s got everything we need,” Gene continued, switching on another light before he stood beside Sam. “Everything except food. We can get essentials after we eat, yeah? Maybe we can make sandwiches for our walk tomorrow.” He licked his lips and turned to his husband.

Sam looked at him, speechless, to which Gene took as a worrisome sign.

“The, um...the bed’s a bit smaller than ours, but,” Gene put his hands in his pockets, “it’s only for a few days and--”

He was interrupted by Sam’s kiss and he wrapped his arms around him. Sam brought a hand to Gene’s cheek and stroked it with his fingertips.

Sam pulled away and grinned. “It’s wonderful.”

Gene pulled him closer, “Still want to go Blackpool?”

Sam laughed and kissed him again. “I underestimated you,” he admitted.

Gene, still with his arms around Sam’s waist, began to sway to and fro, making Sam laugh again. “What do you think of your romantic husband?”

Sam answered with a contented smile.

“What is it?” Gene asked.

“Nothing,” Sam assured him. “I just like the way ‘husband’ sounds. And yes, this is romantic. Nice work.”

“Just wait,” Gene said, kissing his forehead. He took off his coat and helped Sam out of his, and he hanged them on the pegs by the door. He opened one of the suitcases and pulled out a smaller white case with a leather handle.

“You brought our record player?” Sam asked.

“No one at home’s using it,” Gene replied, as he set on the floor and plugged it in the nearest outlet.

“You’re gonna play music while we unpack?”

Gene opened the lid before standing up to continue digging in his suitcase. “You know that big event that happened three weeks ago?”

“Oh, yes!” Sam replied. “You mean our wedding.”

“That’s the one. Anyway, I really didn’t do a good job planning, after all. Know why?”

“I don’t.”

Gene set an album next to the record player before walking back to Sam. “We never had a dance.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you forgot that bit.”

“Sammy, you’re going to dance with me.”

“Guv, I thought you were hungry.”

“Food can wait. Right now, I want to share a dance with you.”

Sam looked into Gene’s bright blue eyes and could see that he was being genuine. He knew just how much effort Gene had put into planning all of this: the proposal, the wedding, the reception, the wedding night, and now their honeymoon. The least he could do now was stop acting so embarrassed about his two left feet.

“Okay, then,” he said, “I did warn you; I can’t dance.”

Gene grinned and trotted to the record player again. He pulled the vinyl out of its sleeve and set it on the turntable. Sam heard the pop and hiss as he placed the needle onto it.

“Don’t worry about that,” Gene said as he approached Sam and wrapped his arm around his waist. “I’ve got you.”

He took Sam’s hand and held it at their side.

Suddenly, one of the Righteous Brothers began crooning the opening to “Unchained Melody” and Sam was so overcome with surprise that he instantly laid his head on Gene’s shoulder when they started to sway again. After a moment, he took a deep breath as his eyes burned with tears. He looked into Gene’s eyes again and noticed they were shining brighter than he had ever seen.

“See, you’re a good dancer,” Gene said.

Sam nodded. “I guess,” he replied.

“I made a good choice,” he said.

“Yes, it’s a beautiful song.”

“I’m talking about _marrying you_ , you div.” 

“Oh! Well, yes…best decision of your life, mate,” Sam said but suddenly gasped as he felt himself being dipped backwards really low. He gripped Gene’s arms as he was raised back to their dancing. “Don’t do that!”

“Just trying to get you to laugh,” Gene said. “You sentimental git.”

“I can’t help it,” Sam said, sniffing back more tears.

Gene smiled at him. He brought Sam’s hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.“You’re happy, then?” he asked, bringing their hands to his chest.

Sam smiled. “More than I’ve ever been.” He caught Gene’s lips in a kiss.

There had many kisses between them over the years, but this one felt different. This kiss was gentle, but powerful. It was loyal and unconditional, and it sent a feeling through Sam that he thought he would never feel in his life. As they pulled away, he saw a single tear on Gene’s cheek and Sam knew he had felt it, too.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb and pressed his forehead to Gene’s as they continued to sway.


End file.
